Changing Everything
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: One-shot. OC/Alex Shelley. For: 2nd generation of Angelina.- Being the best friend of the boy you love isn't easy, having a brave best friend isn't so easy either. Lucky Amber has both.


**A/N: Sorry this took forever, Am. But, I'm a lazy and slow person, you know this. Anyways, this is a story I wrote for my best friend, who just got a fanfiction account! WOOO! Aha, 2nd generation of Angelina aka Amber, this is for you, buddy!**

"Hey there gorgeous!" Alex Shelley shouted out as he leaned against one of the walls in catering with his best friend, watching as Taylor Wilde walked by.

The blonde looked up at him and smiled and blushed before continuing on.

"Damn, she's beautiful...." Alex sighed, starring longingly after her as she turned the corner.

"Not really...." his best friend since high school, Amber Cassidy, said. "She looks like a rat."

Alex just rolled his eyes. "Why are you always hating on her, Amber? She's a great girl. Beautiful, nice, smart, talented..." he sighed dreamily.

"What the fuck have you and Chris been smoking?" Amber asked in a serious tone, referring to Alex's male best friend, who also thought Taylor was good looking, but wasn't in love with her, as it seemed Alex was.

"Okay really, Am? I wish you'd give me one good reason why she's so bad," Alex said as he started making his way to an empty table.

Amber, following him, just sighed. _Because you love her, and not me. _That's what she wanted to say, but what she did say was, "I just don't like her, okay?"

The pair took seats at the table sitting across from each other. Amber had to stop herself every time she found herself gazing deeply into Alex's gorgeous brown eyes. It was no secret, except to Alex of course, that Amber was madly in love with him, and had been ever since they met in 9th grade in Science class, when they had to partner up for a project. It was so amazing to her how he never noticed how she acted around him. Starring and practically drooling over him, always hating on the girls he liked and especially the ones he went out with, except the time he had a crush on one of Amber's close friends, Kenzie, in which Kenzie knew Amber liked him, and denied all his invitations to date him.

So, bottom line, this blonde haired knockout was in love with her best friend, who always liked the wrong girls and always got his heartbroken in the end.

"So, you gonna watch our match tonight?" Amber was snapped out of her thoughts when Chris Sabin, who must have showed up while she was deep in thought, asked her a question.

"What? Uh.. yeah," Amber mumbled.

"What's up with you? You seem... tired, or high or something," Chris said.

"Ha... ha.... ha," Amber said in a barely above flat tone. "Funny, Chris. I'm just...."

"High," Chris and Alex said at the same time.

"Um, no. I'm gonna go to the locker room... bye," she said, rising from her chair and walking quickly to the locker room before either boy could question her.

She knew she was acting weird, but she always did after Alex talked about Taylor, or whenever she thought about the fact he had no clue how she felt. Sighing loudly, Amber pulled open the locker room door, coming face to face with the demon lady herself; Taylor fucking Wilde.

"Oh, sorry, Amber," Taylor smiled. _Ew... she's so.... nice...and EW._

"Yeah, it's okay," Amber smiled an obviously fake smile as she 'gently' shoved past Taylor into the locker room, and plopping down on the bench next to her true best friend since 4th grade, and tag team partner, Michelle Matthews, who was lacing up her wrestling boots for her match coming up against Tara.

"Hey sexy," Michelle joked with her friend as she saw her sit down by her.

"Hey, Chelley," Amber sighed. "You ready for your match?"

"Eh, I guess. I totally can't remember what comes after one of the clotheslines though. I'll have to ask her out in the ring," the brunette sighed as she finished up her boots and turned her full attention to her partner.

"I'm sure you'll do great," the blonde smiled. "Ya always do."

"Thanks, Am," Michelle smiled, but then noticed that despite the smile on her friends face, she looked quite sad. "What's wrong?"

Before Amber could answer, Michelle sighed. "Alex talking about Taylor again?"

Amber nodded in return. The only other knockout in the locker room was Daffney, who didn't talk to anyone much, and wouldn't tell anyone about Amber's crush anyways.

"Yes..." Amber sighed, laying back on the bench.

Michelle shook her head. "You need to tell him how you feel."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because!!"

Michelle sighed in frustration. "Amber Nicole Cassidy, you go and tell that boy your madly in love with him now! Or I will do it for you!"

Amber shot up and glared at her friend. She wasn't kidding. She'd done it to their friend, Shelley. Shelley had been to afraid to tell Samoa Joe she thought he was cute and liked him, so Michelle had done it for her. That had ran Shelley out of TNA! She was now in WWE.... okay, so Shelley had gone because of money, and her and Joe were now engaged to be married... but that is so besides the point!

"No, Michelle, noooo!" Amber whined, as she watched Daffney stab a picture of Taylor Wilde. Amber smiled. She and Daffney would make great friends.

"Yes!" Michelle then rose from the bench and stormed out the door.

"NOOOO!" Amber yelled after her. But didn't bother getting up. While her friend went out to ruin her life, Amber peered over at Daffney who was carving the face off Taylor's photo.

"Hey, Daff...." Amber smiled brightly and went and sat by her. "Have an extra knife and picture for me?"

Without a word or a smile, the vicious knockout reached into her bag and handed a 8x10 photo of Taylor Wilde and a small pocket knife to Amber, who gratefully took them and started working.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just after Amber had finished stabbing Taylor's eyes out in the picture, Michelle walked back in with a huge grin on her face. Amber saw her and immediately sat the photo down beside her and ran up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"What happened!?!" she demanded.

Michelle grinned as she grabbed her friend by the hand. "Come with me, please."

"Eh..." Amber groaned the whole time as Michelle dragged her out the door and down the hall. The blonde froze when she spotted Alex Shelley standing there, biting his lip and his arms crossed against his chest.

"Keep walking, blondie!" Michelle urged as she pulled on Amber harder until she finally started walking again. They stopped in front of Alex, and Michelle let go.

"I'll leave you two, alone..." she smirked as she walked off.

"Heeeeey, Alex," Amber said, trying to sound normal, and calm, when on the inside she was shaking like a chihuahua.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, cutting right to the chase, as he let his arms fall to his sides.

"Because..." she gave him the same answer she had given Michelle.

"Because why?" Alex asked.

"I was... scared..." Amber sighed, looking down at the ground. "Scared that you would say no... and we wouldn't be friends anymore."

He shook his head. "I wish you would've told me," he muttered.

"Why? Would it have changed anything?" Amber asked.

Taking his hand and gently lifting her chin up to look at him. He moved his hand up to her cheek, and leaned down, pressing his lips firmly against hers. After a moment, he pulled away, smirking.

"It would have changed everything."


End file.
